The Adventures of Arendelle
by EvanaElf
Summary: Ever curious of the stories of the princesses of Arendelle before Anna and Elsa? Well here's some stories about their mom and her own sister when they were younger; one main one with some smaller ones to come later. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Explanation; First of all, I wasn't completely sure what the queen's names were, though the Disney Wiki did say that the name for the Queen of Arendelle was a name that started with 'I' that I, quite frankly, couldn't pronounce. So instead, her name will be Irene in this story, which is a Scandinavian much like the rest in the movie. The Queen of Corona will be named Lina. Thank for reading!**

Irene reached cautiously down to her feet, feeling how quite bare and cold they were. Still refusing to open her eyes, she felt around her ankles, only finding the fitted sheets. Her blanket was gone. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, her hair a tangled mess around her soft face.

"My, my blanket." She said quietly, still half asleep. He eyes still were having trouble wanting to fully open when she heard a soft growling.

At this, Irene's eyes were wide open as she bent off the edge of her bed, hanging over the side. She reached her hand out tentatively, pulling her blanket from under the bed. "Hello?" she called.

"Boo!" She yelped with surprise as her sister launched out from under the bed, sending Irene to the hard floor.

"Lina!" She called out as she fell, staring at the ceiling in shock. She stayed like that for a moment before letting out a burst of laughter, her sides aching.

Lina hovered over her sister, a smirk spreading onto her face. "And you said you weren't afraid of anything." She teased.

"Yeah, well it's like three in the morning." She retorted with a smiled, standing up.

"Try ten." Lina replied, helping her sister stand.

Irene shot her a mock-anger glare, before letting another smile spread across her face. "Now go, let me change." Irene shooed her little sister out the door before quickly changing, pulling her tangled hair back into a simple braid. She dressed quickly, though, tumbling out of the door in a matter of minutes.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" Lina replied as Irene stumbled into her in the hallway, her door gently hitting the wall. Lina was also dressed, showing Irene she'd wanted to go play just as badly as she did. Only, her hair was left down, flowing in waves past her shoulders. Irene simply replied with a knowing smile, nudging her sister slightly. The nudge was returned, back and forth until the two were practically shoving each other as they scrambled down the hallways, their bursts of laughter filling the still air.

"You're fourteen years old, Irene, you have to give this up. And Lina, you're only two years younger, why are you believing her tales?" The girls stood silently as their mother scolded them, staring at the floor.

"Because it's true." Lina protested, looking up into her mother's eyes. Irene admired her sister for her bravery, while she could only look from the floor, to her sister, and back again. She was never one for speaking out, though Lina always told her she should be sharing her stories with the world. Irene, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

Their mother let out a sigh, staring sadly at her children. "Go play. But stop trackin mud through the house; you're princesses, not scoundrels!" She started soft, but ended up calling after them because they were already gone.

"Why doesn't mom believe our stories? The monsters really are out there." Lina asked, turning to her sister.

"Because she's a witch possessing our mother, trying to hide the truth from us." Irene replied with a giggle. Her sister quickly joined in as they left through the back door, shushing each other. Like that, they were gone. It's not like either of their parents paid them much attention anyways, unless they'd ruined something in their precious castle. Irene promised herself right there that she'd be a better mother.

"Earth to Iry!" Lina broke into her thoughts, waving her arms in front of her face. "What's with you?"

"Just thinking, is all. Would you rather we had no plan at all?" Irene replied with a smile. She smiled often, around her sister, and her blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Ooh, plan for what?" Lina questioned skeptically, hands on her hips.

Irene replied by leaning over and whispering in her ear, just to make sure no trees overheard. Lina's face lit up, her bright green eyes wide. "Well how will we-" Lina's question was cut off as Irene pulled out a small bag, jingling it about. She grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her around until they reached the gates, were they continued to run through the small town. No one would pay them much attention, for they'd seem just like any other teens. The public didn't see them often, and they certainly didn't act like royalty.

"Ooh, we've never been this far before!" Lina exclaimed as she stopped, doing a small squeal, added with a little jump and shake of her hands. Her brown hair was wild after the run, but she didn't seem to notice; or care.

"Done yet?" Irene asked with folded arms, raising an eyebrow. Her sister replied with a nod, taking one last look at the gates, now quite far behind them. A wall rose in the distance across the mountains, and stands dotted the stone around them. A market. The girls then became quite overwhelmed with excitement as they searched through the stalls, skipping from place to place.

Soon the girls were both walking into the woods, messily eating their apples. Even with their simple dresses, hiking through a forest was a challenge. After what felt like forever- in reality it was only ten minutes- they found what they'd been looking for. Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

"You said it's only be a few minutes!" Lina complained as they marched up the steps. Irene had her eyes glued to the map as she walked in, trying to ignore her sister.

"Yeah, well it was like three centimeters on the map." Irene retorted, pushing the door open. As a small bell rang, she shoved the map away in a small bag, looking up to see a fairly large man behind a desk.

"Yooo hoo!" he called, giving them a small wave. As he said this, a small boy ran out from a door behind the man, stopping in front of the girls.

"Yoo hoo." He greeted them before running over to who the girls assumed was the boy's dad behind the counter.

"Um, do you have any hiking gear?" Irene asked the man as she walked up to the wooden desk.

"Yes, over jere." The man said, pointing to a wall containing supplies. Irene nodded thanks before walking over to pick out what they'd need. Hiking shoes, pick-axe, rope, and a few other items that seemed important.

"Aye hope ya don't mind meh askin, but what're you two doin hiking?" he man asked as he rung up their items.

"Oh, we're going to battle a snow witch." Lina volunteered the information. "But it's a secret mission, so." Lina added, putting a finger to her lips.

"But it's summer." The man replied, quite confused.

"Yes, but there's always snow on the north mountain, so we figured that's where the ice witch would be hiding." Irene explained, packing away the supplies after she'd paid for them.

"Snow witch." The man said slowly, still unconvinced. "And jou're hikin je north mountain?"

"Yup. Thank you, so much." Ilene slung her bag over her shoulder, quickly out the door. Lina gave a small wave before turning and following her sister. The man only gave a small wave in return, a strained smile on his face.

As Lina met up with her sister outside, she saw her studying the map once more.

"There's our destination." Ilene greeted her, pointing up at the looming mountain, still capped in snow even in the middle of summer. The girls stood for a moment at the mountain, watching as it loomed above.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilene watched as her sister climbed above, her fingers clinging to the crevices in the cliff. A few times she'd accidentally pull out grass, or a few rocks would come loose instead. After venturing for a while through the woods, they'd come to a place that ended in a cliff, another side too far away to jump to. Instead, they climbed down one side after finding a simple path, and where now climbing up the other side. They searched virtually the whole cliff face, but there were no simple paths to be seen. They had to climb.

And yet, Ilene still stood at the bottom, watching as Lina slowly made progress.

"What're ya waiting for?" Lina called down, almost slipping; _again. _

"Um, I, ah…" Was about all Ilene could get out before she heard howling. "Very funny, Lina."

"That wasn't me, Ily." Her sister returned, her voice shaking slightly. Ilene turned around, step by step, to see the sky had grown darker. When did this happen? Wolves –or at least what she thought were wolves, since she'd only ever read about them in books- crept around the edges of the small canyon they were in, while a few were climbing down the paths on the other side.

"Ilene!" She heard her sister call, breaking through the fear that'd kept her frozen in place. Immediately, she turned around, trying to claw her way up the cliff. Going fast, her movements were quite sloppy, but she kept pressing on. She felt hot breath on her heels at first, and could hear their teeth clashing as they tried to get her. Though she'd never seen a real wolf, she knew this couldn't possibly be one.

Soon she was close to the top, Lina scrambling over the edge. Her hand was curling around the top when a piece of the rock broke off, leaving her holding on with only one hand.

"Lina!" She screamed, watching with terror as her fingers started to fall. She reached up her other hand, struggling to grab a hold of the rocks when her fingers were met by another hand. Using her feet to boost her way up, Ilene was met at the top by her sister, trying her best to drag her up. Gasping for breath, they both collapsed in the grass, staring at the sky where stars were already poking their way through.

"You know, those stars look a lot like those wolves' teeth, ripping through the sky." Ilene stated after a moment of silence, the howls of wolves fading away.

"You're so weird." Was the simple reply of Lina as she rolled over to get up. After a moment more of silence, Lina finally broke it. "Why are we here?"

"To go on an adventure, and slay an evil ice witch who's inhabited that mountain." Ilene replied, standing up as well.

"No, Ilene. Why did you really bring me here? I know it's not just to fight a witch."

Ilene kept walking, quiet as she pushed forward.

"Ilene, stop!" Lina grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her back to face her. "Why are we here?" She asked in a whisper.

"To run away, Lina. Is that what you wanted to hear? We're running away." Ilene replied quietly at first, only to get loud enough her choked-up voice echoed as tears formed, one running down her cheek. Ilene brushed it away, looking somewhere else, anywhere else, besides Lina's face.

"We can't run away from our problems, Ily." Lina replied gently.

"Well it looks like we just have. Besides, we're not even aloud outside of those stupid gates. Why don't we deserve a little adventure? Like they would even care."

"You and I both _know _that isn't true. Besides, we have each other, why do we need to leave?"

"I don't even know anymore. I was so sure of it when we left, but now I don't know." Ilene replied, sitting down again. "I mean, there's no beds out here. That seems like a good enough reason in itself to go back." Ilene smiled a little as Lina laughed at her comment.

"Yeah, well I miss my bed too. And the food." Lina sat down next to her, until they both ended up talking as they watched the sky, eventually asleep on the hard ground.

…

Lina blinked her eyes open slowly, the bright sky hurting after the dark. As her eyes adjusted, she soon noticed another pair hovering above hers. With some sort of sound between a yelp, scream, and a sneeze, Lina sat upright, her head nocking into the other creature's. Of course, she was sure it hurt her a lot more than it hurt them; it was made of rock, after all.

"Oh goody, you're awake!" Lina rubbed her head as the creature responded, its round form clothed in grass and flowers. She let out another scream, only to wake up her sister. As Ilene sat up, she let out a scream as well before covering her mouth, muttering something about trolls.

"Oh, what's with all your screamin? You two need to learn yourselves some manners." The creature scolded them.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" Lina asked after a moment, still sitting in the grass.

"The name's Bulda. And you two are?"

"Um, I'm Ilene, and this is my sister, Lina." Ilene spoke up, getting to her feet. "I'm sorry if this seems rude, but are you, ah, a troll?"

"And you act as if you've never seen one before. Uh, villagers. Always thinkin we're extinct. Well I tell them, we are as real as anyone else around here. " Bulda rambled off. She seemed young enough, though it was hard to tell considering she resembled a boulder. "Anyays, how'd you two get all the way out here?"

"Well, we were going to go fight a snow witch-" Lina started.

"But now we think we're just running away." Ilene finished.

"Snow witch? Oh, that's a bunch of fairy tales." Bulda replied with a wave of her hand. This caused the two sisters to look at each other before turning back to the troll, quite amused by the fact that a _troll _was telling them a snow witch was rubbish. "But why are you two running away?"

"Because we want an adventure. We'll go back later." Lina replied as if she was stating that she was simply going out for eggs or milk, which she of course would never do.

"Yeah, well if it's adventure you want, follow me girls." With that, Bulda waddled off down the grassy hill and into the woods, motioning for the two to follow. With one last look at each other, Ilene and Lina ran to catch up with the troll, following her into the forest.


End file.
